


Til My Last Breath

by AbraKaDeborah



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Legacies, Lesbians, Major character death - Freeform, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbraKaDeborah/pseuds/AbraKaDeborah
Summary: “Hope? Is she…? What happened?” It’s Landon. I don’t bother looking at him. I can’t face looking at him. Instead I just continue staring down at what I’ve done.I was stupid for thinking I could love someone without them getting hurt, especially coming from my family. We’re cursed to hurt the ones we love.My name is Hope Mikaelson and this is how I killed my girlfriend.





	1. My Name Is Hope Mikaelson

There is noise around me. Yelling. Screaming. Someone calling my name. Hope! Hope! I think it’s Landon but I can’t tell, can’t quite hear properly through the numbness spreading from my chest. 

The broken twigs of the forest floor are digging into my calves, not that I care. Her head feels heavy in my lap, lifeless, blood trickling from her mouth and nose. If it wasn’t for that she would just look like she’s resting on me. 

They say that when you die your whole life flashes before your eyes. I’m not dead so I can’t speak for that particular rumour’s authenticity, but she is. Dead. And now I’m wondering whether she saw her life before she blinked out of existence. 

As I kneel here I start to think of my life. No. Our life. The time we spent together. The first time I met her when I came to the school. Looking at each other from across the auditorium as music blared, stolen glances. Finally asking her to be my girlfriend and holding my breath until she responded. Kissing her.

Then my mind turns to all the times I dreamed of our future together. The good times: dates and getting married and children. And the bad times: the fighting and making up, standing side by side to defeat whatever magical evil came at us next. 

None of it would come to pass now she was gone. No more kissing or holding hands or whispered ‘I love you’s.   
Whoever is calling for me is getting closer now, their voice beginning to break through the numbness.

I bend down and plant a gentle kiss on her forehead one final time, sliding her head from my lap and back onto the ground. I stand up, brushing off my legs, not taking my teary eyes off of her for a second. Her lifeless ones stare up at me. 

“Hope? Is she…? What happened?” It’s Landon. I don’t bother looking at him. I can’t face looking at him. Instead I just continue staring down at what I’ve done. 

I was stupid for thinking I could love someone without them getting hurt, especially coming from my family. We’re cursed to hurt the ones we love. 

My name is Hope Mikaelson and this is how I killed my girlfriend.

***

“Hope, these are my twin daughters, Lizzie and Josie. Girls, this is Hope Mikaelson.” Alaric Saltzman, headmaster at The Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted stood between me and two girls in the entrance of the school itself. 

The brown-haired one smiled at me, the one Alaric had indicated was Josie. She seemed nice enough, a twinkle in her eye that suggested sweetness and light. But there was something else there too, that I couldn’t quite put my finger on. 

The other twin, Lizzie, had shining blonde hair that stood out against her sister’s. Also in contrast to Josie was the expression on her porcelain face. Her glossed lips were slightly pursed and her blue eyes were steely. She obviously wasn’t happy to see me. 

“It’s nice to meet you both.” I said, trying to be as pleasant as possible. In truth, I wanted to be there just as much as Lizzie Saltzman did. My family were dead. I wanted nothing more than to watch the world burn, but I knew I needed the sanctuary of this place to prevent me from seeing my fantasy come to life. 

“Girls, could you show Hope to her new room? It’s down the hall from yours.” Alaric raised his eyebrows, directing the look at Lizzie. He was telling her that it wasn’t a request. Lizzie smirked at her father. 

“Actually I have to help MG with something. I’m sure Josie can help the tribrid.” Lizzie turned and walked away, her shoes click-clacking obnoxiously against the wooden floors as she did so. 

‘The tribrid.’ The words hurt me, even if I didn’t want to admit it. Of course, it is what I am, I can’t deny that, but I had heard people like Lizzie use it as a form of insult for me to not take it as one. 

Josie helped me to my room with my bags, talking my ear off about the school the whole way. The wolves, witches and vampires had their own factions, everyone learned the usual high school subjects and took the usual exams plus whatever extra subjects were necessary. 

“You’ll be learning potions and defensive magic for your witch side.” Josie told me as we reached the door to my room. She opened it and we walked inside. 

It was hardly the grand places I used to sleep in back in New Orleans, but the room was cosy. Floral wallpaper covered the walls and a bookcase with old looking books stood on one side of a large window. On the other side of the window was a bed and a bedside cabinet with an ornate lamp.

“Well, this is it.” Josie waved a hand out across the room as if presenting one of the seven wonders of the world. 

“It’s lovely, thank you.” I walked past Josie and sat down on the edge of the bed, bouncing slightly, feeling it out.   
There was an awkward moment of silence where Josie and I just stared at each other. She was awkward and I couldn’t help but notice that it was a cute look for her. She reminded me of a lamb. Innocent. 

After a moment she turned to walk away, stopping just as she was about to pass through the door. 

“I’m really sorry about Lizzie. She doesn’t mean to be rude, she just doesn’t like competition.”

“Competition?” I’d just met the girl, so I was confused as to how she would feel challenged by me.

Josie hesitated for a second. “Let’s just say that your reputation precedes you, Hope Mikaelson.”

And with that she left and I was alone in the place I would call home for the next few years at least. 

The thing I remember most about that first day and night at the school is my last thought before I fell asleep. I was thinking that I was determined to lead as normal a life as I could in a school full of vampires, werewolves and witches.

***

I cried out as the baton came down and struck my right shoulder.

“How many times do I have to tell you that you need to keep your guard up, Hope? It doesn’t matter how hard you can hit if you’ve been stabbed.” I rolled my eyes at Alaric’s words. 

For the last two weeks he had been waking me up at the crack of dawn and dragging me outside (almost literally) for combat training. 

“I still have no idea why you’re making me do this, Ric. I’ve kicked ass just fine before and I can do it just fine again.” Alaric sighed with his hands on his hips. I almost laughed; he was the most obvious father in the world. 

“You’re a special person. The world’s only tribrid and that means people will come after you. And I want you to be ready. Now, let’s go again.” We had a conversation like that almost every day. I had settled into the routine of it. Sometimes I even enjoyed it. 

What I didn’t enjoy were the lessons. It’s not that they were particularly difficult or boring, but being in lesson meant that I had to deal with Lizzie Saltzman and Penelope Park whispering and snickering. Sometimes behind me, sometimes right in front of my face, but always snickering. 

I had no idea what her problem with me was, but it’s not like I had any motivation to go and ask her myself. Snickering wasn’t that big of a deal. For now. 

I didn’t realise at the time, but I wouldn’t have to wait long for my new life at The Salvatore School to go to complete and utter shit. Sixteen days to be exact. Sixteen days from when I arrived at the school to when I brought hell raining down on the school and everyone in it. Sixteen days until the sun went out.


	2. The Day The Sun Went Out

Lizzie Saltzman was in a foul mood the day the sun went out and for whatever reason she decided to take it out on me. 

I was about to dive into my lunch, sitting at a table in the canteen by myself, as always, when an all too familiar shadow was cast over me; Lizzie in all her furious beauty.  

“I wanna talk to you, Mikaelson.” She was expressing something she wanted, but I got the impression that it was more of a command.  

“Go ahead. I’m listening.” I replied, looking back down at my plate nonchalantly. 

“I wanted my dad to help me train tomorrow. He told me that he couldn’t because he was helping you. And this isn’t the first time either. I want you to stop these little sessions and give my dad back. You’re not his daughter and you never will be.” I raised my eyes to meet hers once again and her smug expression almost made my blood boil. 

“That’s funny,” I chuckled and Lizzie’s eye twitched, “That you think I want to wake up at 6am every day for those ‘little sessions’. Now, can you go away so I can eat my lunch, please?” 

For a moment Lizzie was slack-jawed, dumbfounded that I would have the audacity to clap back at her. The blonde made to turn and walk away, but seemed to decide against it a second later. That was her first mistake. 

“Just because your psycho father is dead doesn’t mean you have the right to steal mine.” Suddenly all I saw was red and I jumped to my feet, backhanding Lizzie across the face. Everyone in the canteen turned at the sound of contact. 

“ _Phasmatos Incendi_ -” Lizzie began the fire spell but she was interrupted by Alaric calling both our names. 

“I WANT BOTH OF YOU IN MY OFFICE, NOW!” I’d never seen him shout before and to be honest it kind of terrified me. 

Little did I know that Alaric was ten times scarier when silently grimacing at you over his desk. Both Lizzie and I squirmed uncomfortably in our chairs at the awkward silence. At one point Lizzie had started to speak but he had just raised a finger to silence her and sighed.

“Violence will never be tolerated in this school and will always be punished,” Alaric finally spoke after five minutes. “It does not matter if you are the tribrid or my own daughter, I can’t just let this slide.” 

“In my defence, I didn’t lay a hand on her.” Lizzie shrugged as if her trying to set me on fire was no big deal. 

“I heard the incantation you started. And you needed to siphon magic for that so you would have had to have been ready for a fight.” The dumbfounded expression returned to Lizzie’s face, now mixed with guilt. “I’m incredibly disappointed in you both, so you’ll spend the rest of your Saturday in Dorian’s classroom getting the chalk out of the board erasers.”

Lizzie sighed dramatically and sank into the chair. 

***

The door to Dorian’s classroom locked behind Lizzie and I, leaving us alone together in the room. We were faced with four full boxes of dirty chalkboard erasers, which we had been instructed to strike together until not a single speck of chalk came out of them. 

As well as this, a tray of cucumber sandwiches and some bottles of water sat beside the erasers, which indicated to us that we were supposed to be there for quite a while yet. I couldn’t help but wonder how Dorian had possibly dirtied this many erasers by himself.  

Lizzie walked over to one of the boxes and gingerly picked up two erasers between her thumbs and index fingers, as if examining something disgusting. She pushed them together with the force of a particularly feeble mouse and a pitiful amount of chalk puffed out from them. 

“It’s going to take forever if you’re gonna be a little bitch about it.” I said, no longer trying to keep the peace. We were already locked in there,  I might as well give as good as I got. 

I picked up two erasers and slammed them together with all of my supernatural strength, holding them away from me and towards Lizzie. A cloud of chalk dust burst out from them and coated Lizzie in a film of white powder. 

“YOU BITCH!” Lizzie yelled, raising her hand, as she had in the canteen, to cast a spell. I didn’t even flinch. 

“You don’t have enough power right now to even make a dent in me and if you so much as try to siphon from the school building, I’ll knock you out.” Lizzie’s expression changed from one of rage to a smirk that told me a bitchy comeback was about to be delivered. 

“I’d expect nothing more than brute force and violence from a Mikaelson…”

I could have responded. I could have reminded her she was the one who tried to set me on fire. I could have screamed at her that she had no right to even talk about my family, that she didn’t know them. But I didn’t. I decided that she wasn’t worth it.

Instead, I just went about my task, covering myself in chalk. I didn’t try to get it done particularly quickly, knowing full well that no matter how fast we finished, Alaric would let us out when he saw fit. 

And that was when the sun went out. Lizzie was examining a chalk-covered cucumber sandwich and I was about to slam another pair of erasers together, when we were thrown into sudden darkness. 

It was like someone had flipped a switch and turned out the lights on the whole world. 

“What the hell did you do?” Lizzie asked. She was just a faint silhouette in the pitch black, but I could still see her disgruntled face in my mind. 

“Me? I didn’t do anything. How could I have possibly have done this?” I went over to the windows, trying to look outside, but all I could see was darkness. No. The darkness had mass to it; I could see it swirling, like thunderclouds or a black gas and it was enclosing the school in a dome, blocking out the sun.

Suddenly, screams could be heard from the corridors outside the classroom and both of us flew into battle mode, rushing over to the locked door and trying to get it open. 

“Don’t you know any spells to bust down doors?” I asked Lizzie. Our faces were illuminated by the torches on our phones and I saw her shake her head.

“Dad only lets us learn defensive magic. I only know how to keep doors closed, not bust them open…” I sighed. I guess I would have to do it the old fashioned way. Well… supernaturally speaking, that is. 

I let my eyes glow yellow, channeling my werewolf strength and slamming my shoulder against the door. I felt it give way a little, so rushed it again and this time I flew through it, accompanied by a splintering sound. 

Looking up and down the corridor and getting back up on my feet, I saw that a few wall lights had been turned on. My relief at having a source of light was trumped by Lizzie’s scream. 

She had followed me out of the classroom and was now looking with despair at the lifeless bodies of students covering the floors. I ran over to one of them, a witch with ginger hair, and I checked her pulse. It was strong and her breathing was steady; she was just sleeping. 

I breathed a sigh of relief and got to my feet. “Lizzie, follow me, we need to find Ric.” Lizzie shook her head still looking panicked. 

“No way. I need to go find Josie, I think she’s back this way. You go find my dad.” She turned to start walking in the opposite direction of Alaric’s office, so I grabbed her arm. 

“Lizzie, listen to me carefully. We might be the only two people awake in the whole school, which means we need to stick together. Two witches are always stronger than one.”

She looked towards the direction she thought Josie was and then back to me. I looked into her eyes and noticed that they lacked their usual steely strength, replaced only by fear and concern. Lizzie nodded and we made our way towards Ric’s office. 

***

Every classroom and corridor held more students incapacitated on the floor. Thankfully, none of them appeared to be injured, but whatever had sent them into this slumber, it couldn’t be good. 

“Have you ever seen anything like this before? In New Orleans, maybe?” Lizzie asked, her voice shaking slightly. I could tell she had never really had to fight for her own life before and was nervous to do so. 

“No. I’ve seen magic knock someone unconscious, but never on this scale. This takes a lot of power.” I practically heard Lizzie gulp. 

“Lizzie? Hope? Oh my god, is that you?” It was Josie. She appeared around the corner at the end of the corridor we were walking down. 

Lizzie ran to her sister and they embraced. I smiled softly, glad that whatever this was it hadn’t affected Josie either. However, I couldn’t help but wonder why only the three of us had been left awake. The uneasy feeling in my stomach grew stronger. 

“It’s good to see you’re okay, Jo.” I said and she smiled at me sweetly. 

“Cmon guys, Dad is waiting for us in his office.” Josie took Lizzie and I’s hands and basically dragged us down the last few halls until we reached Alaric’s office doors. 

Josie opened them and led us both inside. Alaric was nowhere to be found; in fact, we were the only ones in the room. 

“Josie, where’s Dad? I thought you said he was here…” Lizzie’s voice cracked with concern and Josie made no effort to reply. Instead she just stood in the centre of the room with her back to us. 

“Jo…” I began, something suddenly occurring to me, “You said Alaric was waiting for us. How could he be waiting for us if he had no idea we were still awake?” Lizzie took a step back towards the doorway and I followed suit. 

Josie slowly turned around to face us and Lizzie and I both gasped simultaneously. Where before her eyes had been normal, they were now completely black. No irises, no whites, just darkness. 

“Sorry, girls, Josie isn’t in right now. She’ll be back… never.” The voice that came out of Josie was a mixture of her usual one with that of something inhuman, both layered over each other. It sent a shiver pulsating down my spine. 

“Who are you?” Lizzie asked. Josie, or rather the thing that had taken over her body, cocked her head at the question. 

“I am Darkness Itself. Personified. Everything bad that goes bump in the night. Every ghost story that kept you from sleeping. The destroyer of light and love and happiness. I am-”

“We get it, Shakespeare,” I piped up, “What the hell do you want? Why are you here?”

“Well, you of course, Miss Mikaelson. You are the tribrid, after all. The only of your kind. I’ve been sent to kill you, for you are the lock and your blood is the key.” Black-eyed Josie smirked devilishly and the hair on my arms stood on end at the inhumanity of the action. 

“The lock and key to what?” I was shaking now, but trying my hardest not to show it. 

The Darkness straightened itself up, drawing back its shoulders slightly and its mouth, Josie’s mouth, flattened into a stoic line. 

“The apocalypse.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @bannersodinson


End file.
